Mr. Firat
Mr. Harold Firat is the main antagonist of Joe Camp's 1979 mystery film The Double McGuffin by Paramount. He is an international terrorist who wants to kill a Middle Eastern prime minister named Kura. He was portrayed by the late Ernest Borgnine, who also played Carface Carruthers in All Dogs Go to Heaven. Role At the beginning of the movie, one of the assassins is seen ordering a taxi driver to drive a briefcase full of money to St. Moritz Hotel, the residence of Madame Kura. Another assassin named Moras is seen trying to shoot Kura, but fails. The next morning, the suitcase falls out of the taxi car into the woods. Eventually, the briefcase is found by Homer and he tries to show it to his friends, but they find a corpse instead. They try to report it to Chief Talasek, but the body has disappeared and Tally leaves. They notice Firat and Homer recognizes the same briefcase. Specks distracts Firat with fancy comments while Homer and Foster steal it and try to show it to Tally. Firat comes into the restaurant and Homer tries to convince Tally about him. After Tally refuses to do so, Firat gives him permission to open the briefcae, but they find underwear instead. The following night during a football game, the kids notice Kura and Firat standing behind her, watching them. After the game, Specks and Homer return to the woods and find the same briefcase in the same culvert, only to find a dismembered hand by the same man they found. They come back to show it to Tally, but it has disappeared, leaving Specks and Homer to flee the scene. The next morning, Billy Ray follows Friat to his hotel and the others follow him to his room while Friat is with his henchmen at a restaurant. Billy and Homer enter his hotel room and plant a transceiver in the room while discovers a stack of rifles in his trunk. After a close encounter with Firat and his men, they listen to their plot on the walkie-talkie, but one of the assassins pours alcohol on the plant, destroying the walkie-talkie. After Specks and Homer hire Arthur to help them stop the plot, Foster distracts Firat and his men by setting a fire alarm at their hotel and Jody takes pictures of them. Specks, Homer and Arthur print evidence of Firat and his men while Billy and Foster sneak through a policeman's office with Jody distracting him. At their room, the kids circle the main evidence and realize that Kura was from a Middle Eastern city called Kabul. The following morning, as Billy and Arthur try to warn Kura that her life is in danger, Firat appears in her car, causing them to flee. Before they could make it to the police station, Firat appears and begins chasing them. Arthur eventually runs out of breath, but Billy distracts Firat by dumping out the evidence. Arthur worries about Kura, but Specks comes up with a plan to take Tally to the evidence instead. As Arthur tells Chief Talasek about the trunk filled with guns, they arrive at the hotel. Tally opens the trunk, but discovers nothing. As Tally confronts Arthur, he receives a call from Specks' father and holds Firat and his men at gunpoint as Arthur reveals Specks and Homer tied up in a closet, having tricked Firat. Firat and his men are then arrested, but Firat asks Specks why he would trick them into kidnapping, to which Specks replies "Either confess to the real crimes, or take the raft for frame". Gallery Images The-Double-McGuffin-1979.jpg|Promotional poster. Videos The Double Mcguffin Trailer 1979 The Double McGuffin Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Addicts Category:Benji Villains Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists